


Dr. Frank'N'Furter aka Captain Cold

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just Lightning [5]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, mostly short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: I actually feel no shame in doing this. I own nothing! Alternate Scenes and Ending. Not even going to try and write the singing parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors   
> [Criminologist Commentary]

 

**~*~**

 

Who's who:

Dr. Frank'N'Furter/Leonard Snart

Brad Majors/Iris West

Janet Wiess/Barry Allen

Riff Raff/Cisco Ramon

Magenta/Lisa Snart

Columbia/Caitlin Snow

Rocky/Eddie Thawne

Eddie/Ronnie Raymond

Dr. Scott/Dr. Stein

The Criminologist/Harrison 'Harry' Wells

Ralph Hapshad & Betty Munroe/Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak

          

**~*~**

                   

[I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Iris West and her fiancee, Barry Allen, two young ordinary healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening to visit a Dr. Martin Stein. Ex-tutor and now friend to both of them. It's true, there were dark storm clouds. Heavy. Black. Pendulus. Toward which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening.]

[On a night out.]

[It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.]

          

**~*~**

                   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors   
> [Criminologist Commentary]

           

**~*~**

      

Barry was still a little dazed as he and his  _fiance_ drove toward the home of the man who introduced them, their former teacher Dr. Stein. He couldn't quite believe that Iris had proposed right after Oliver and Felicity's wedding.

Not that he was complaining. He'd been in love with her from the moment he first spoke to her in Dr. Stein's class.

As lightning flashed off in the distance Barry caught sight of a castle as they drove past the turn. He had hoped the rain would let up before it got too dark, but it only seemed to get worse as the night came.

Suddenly, Barry was jerked forward. His hand braced on the dash as Iris slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess we took a wrong turn somewhere," Iris gestured to the Dead End sign blocking the road as she put the car in reverse.

*BANG*

"What was that bang!?" Barry flinched at the sound of his own voice.

"We must have had a blowout," Iris tried to calm Barry, knowing how he felt about thunderstorms. "Dammit! I knew I should have had that spare tire fixed."

"There was a castle a few miles back, I think. Maybe they'll let us use their phone to call a tow?"

           

**~*~**

      

[And so it seemed fortune had smiled on Iris and Barry. And they had found the assistance their plight required.]

[Or had they?]

           

**~*~**

      


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors   
> [Criminologist Commentary]

              

**~*~**

          

As amazing as all the people singing and dancing was to watch, Barry was freezing in his soaked clothes. Iris tried to ask for a phone once the song ended. The butler headed for them as the music started up again.

It was fine until he caught sight of the man in a cloak enter and his mind just blanked.

The man's face was flawless, his hair shaved close to his head. And his voice was... _arousing_.

Barry couldn't look away as the garment fell and he saw exactly what the other man had on underneath. The dark color was vibrant against his pale complexion, the lace almost impossible to tell from the tattooed skin.

He knows that words were said and that they have moved to the other side of the room, but Barry honestly couldn't say what or how any of it had happened.

One second he's staring at all that scantly clad flesh and the next hands not his own are unbuttoning his pants.

Barry tried to not show how uncomfortable he was with the maid, Lisa, peeling off his wet clothes. Or with the butler who answered the door, Cisco, removing Iris's. Even if she seemed completely unfazed by it.

     

**~*~**

          


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors   
> [Criminologist Commentary]

                  

**~*~**

       

[There are those who say life is an illusion and that reality is simply a figment of the imagination. If this is so, then Iris and Barry are quite safe.]

[However.]

[The sudden departure of their host and his ...creation into the seclusion of his somber bridal suite had left they feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests departed and they were shown to their separate rooms.]

    

**~*~**

              

There were times when he really didn't like Iris's stubborn streak. Like less than an hour ago, when they went up to Cold's lab and watched his creation, Eddie come to life. The ensuing chaos as the man Ronnie escaped from the freezer and ran amuck.

Barry really didn't want to know what the doctor planned to do to the man after knocking him unconscious.

He hoped the brunet was unconscious.

Barry just wanted to dry off, change into some clothes, and maybe catch a nap before dinner was to be served.

A nap he had just started to drift away in when someone knocked. Iris called through the door and entered his barely lit room when he answered. His eyes still hadn't fully adjusted when the bed dipped under her weight.

He let himself be snuggled into her side as they spoke of what had happened so far. Barry's sleepy thoughts didn't notice anything wrong until lips met his own.

Trying to complain and question the man found him trapped under the larger body, the warmth soaking into his chilled flesh distracting him.

Knowing he would have to beg for Iris's forgiveness later, Barry let himself be pulled under the other man's seductive will.

          

**~*~**

      

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** there are a few scenes i skipped over, because honestly there is no way i could do them justice. i started this when the remake came out, but everytime i started to write i'd picture Snart in Frank-n-futer's outfit singing and dancing. my brain would immediately run to LaLa land.   
>  i'm still waiting for it to come back


End file.
